


Love in Four Dimensions

by Brumeier



Series: Four Is More [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Community: story-works, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: AR-1 plans an offworld trip just so they can have some quality time alone together, and sexytimes ensue.





	Love in Four Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summer Porn challenge at story_works.

Rodney did most of the legwork, finding them a suitable uninhabited planet and tweaking the description in the Ancient database just enough to make it appear worthy of a visit by AR-1. Rodney’s never-ending search for a viable ZPM made the trip plausible and no-one was the wiser when John recommended an overnight mission.

“If we don’t find anything at least we can work on some team-building,” he explained to Elizabeth.

“I’ll keep Major Lorne’s team on standby,” Elizabeth replied with a grin.

It took almost three weeks to get everything in place and find the right time to leave. By the time his team was in the fully-packed ’jumper, John felt the electric buzz of anticipation beneath his skin. He wasn’t the only one.

“What are you waiting for?” Rodney snapped. “Let’s go already!”

“They have not yet dialed the Gate,” Teyla pointed out. But she had the ghost of a smile on her face that let John know she was just as eager to get going.

“Is Ronon sleeping?” Rodney asked incredulously, turned around in his seat.

“Conserving energy,” Ronon replied without opening his eyes, which made Rodney blush.

Chuck dialed the Gate and gave John clearance to take the ’jumper through, and it was finally time to get underway. Part of John was absolutely certain something would happen at the last minute – rogue Wraith invasion, maybe – to keep them from leaving, so he held his breath until they were on the other side of the event horizon and the Gate shut down behind them.

“Finally!” Rodney rubbed his hands together. “Wait till you see the snacks I packed!”

John shook his head and grinned, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders, and flew low looking for a good place to set up camp.

The team building thing had only been a joke. They already worked very well together, had even before their interpersonal relationships had changed; now they were like clockwork as they set up the camp.

Rodney had chosen a good planet for them. The weather was warm without being humid, and there was plenty of fresh water nearby for drinking and bathing. No large predators, only one sun so the radiation levels were low enough for Rodney to feel comfortable, and there were fruit trees nearby. The first thing Rodney set up with the sub-sonic perimeter system that would keep the bugs away.

As soon as everything was ready to go, Ronon grabbed hold of John’s hand and reeled him in for a long, languorous kiss. John melted into it. There was so much freedom in being able to express his feelings out in the open, under the warm light of the sun. No ducking into closets or sneaking into each other’s rooms.

Teyla embraced John from behind, her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades. She was a warm, familiar weight and John reached back to clutch at her hip with one hand. Never in his life had he felt so comfortable in his own skin.

“What is this? A group hug? Are we singing kumbaya next?” 

Ronon pulled back and looked over at Rodney with one eyebrow raised. “John first.”

It had become almost ceremonial between them, which was a little embarrassing for John. But it also made him feel respected and valued, something he was incredibly grateful for even if he couldn’t voice it.

Rodney rolled his eyes but he joined in willingly, deftly inserting himself between John and Ronon and kissing John with all the focus and attention to detail that Rodney applied to everything that mattered to him.

When Rodney had first approached John looking for a hookup he’d been disappointed and maybe a little angry when John turned him down. That should’ve been the end of it, but Rodney had persisted. He wanted to know why John didn’t want to have sex with him, and when John had admitted there was something wrong with him because he didn’t want to have sex with _anyone_ it had been Rodney who told him he wasn’t broken. 

John loved his whole team, but Rodney…Rodney he loved the most. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Rodney said, voice a little husky as he pulled back from the kiss. He’d been careful not to press his erection against John but it was clearly visible.

Teyla kissed John last, her mouth soft and pliant, her lips curved up in a smile. They touched foreheads in the Athosian way and Teyla cupped his face in her hands. “I love you.”

John’s skin flushed warm as it almost always did when those words were directed at him. “Love you too,” he said back.

And then it was time to remove himself.

Ronon had created a kind of hammock seat, strung between two trees, that would keep John about two feet off the ground and also give him a good view of what was to come. John hopped in it and made himself comfortable as the rest of his team retreated to the nest of tied-together air mattresses, blankets and pillows that had been set up a few feet away.

John’s anticipation ratcheted up another notch as he watched his friends together. They started with Teyla this time around, Ronon kissing her while Rodney slowly undressed her from behind. Slowly being the optimal word. Normally they didn’t have the time to draw things out, make it last. Today they did.

Rodney bared Teyla’s breasts and spent some time gently kneading them, tugging a little on her nipples and rolling them between his fingers. Teyla arched into the touch even as she unfastened Ronon’s pants and let them pool around his ankles. She took his generously proportioned cock in hand and stroked it lightly.

Teyla’s pants were the next to go and she kicked them aside, widening her stance as Rodney moved between her and Ronon. Rodney grabbed one of the pillows and put it under his knees. Ever the multitasker, he mouthed at Ronon’s balls while also sliding his fingers along Teyla’s pussy.

John let out a shuddering breath and tightly gripped the sides of the hammock to keep from touching himself too soon. He may not have liked having sex but watching other people fuck turned him on like nothing else. Rodney’d had a word for it, something long that John couldn’t remember, but it was a way for him to be involved without having to do something he wasn’t comfortable with.

Plus it turned out Ronon was a huge exhibitionist. 

“Yes,” Teyla said breathily as Rodney crooked his fingers up inside her. 

John loved the sounds they made, the moans and grunts and curses. Offworld, where there was no-one to hear, no-one to interrupt, there was no reason for muffling hands or whispered imprecations. It made the whole experience so much better.

Ronon kicked his own pants off and moved behind Teyla, his big cock bouncing. He pulled off his shirt and pressed himself against her back, big hands cupping her breasts. Rodney exchanged his fingers for his mouth and it wasn’t long before Teyla was gasping and shuddering through her first orgasm, strong thighs quivering.

Heat pooled in John’s groin as his own cock filled and hardened. Watching his friends was better than any porn the internet could provide. He knew them, loved them, and loved that they were able to give each other so much pleasure. They were beautiful together, the three of them.

“Clothes,” Ronon said to Rodney as he scooped Teyla up and carefully set her down on the mattresses. “Off.”

“Make me,” Rodney challenged.

A slow grin spread across Ronon’s face. He kissed Teyla and then stalked over to where Rodney was standing with his hands on his hips, defiant. Buttons went flying when Ronon ripped Rodney’s shirt open and Rodney’s hips jerked, his pupils so dilated they were almost completely black.

“That how you want it?” Ronon growled.

“Fuck yes!”

Ronon tossed the torn shirt away and grabbed hold of Rodney’s belt, yanking him forward. He leaned in and bit Rodney at the junction of neck and shoulder, and Rodney shuddered in Ronon’s arms. John’s hands tightened on the hammock, his cock almost painfully hard.

“That all you got?” Rodney demanded, his voice a bit muffled because his mouth was pressed against Ronon’s shoulder leaving teeth marks of his own. 

Ronon boosted him up and Rodney wrapped his legs around Ronon’s waist, arms locked around his neck. Ronon leaned in and closed his mouth over one of Rodney’s super-sensitive nipples, and John knew he’d be biting almost hard enough to break the skin. Rodney made a strangled noise and then he was coming in his pants, cock completely untouched. 

John bit his bottom lip.

Rodney was deposited on the mattress a bit less gently than Teyla, and Ronon turned. He looked at John and stroked himself, his cock jutting up proudly. John licked his lips, breathing hard even though is own cock was still tucked away in his cargo pants.

“Any requests?” Ronon asked.

“Since when does John get a say?” Rodney didn’t quite manage the snappish tone he was likely going for, not after just having had an orgasm.

“We are here as much for his pleasure as our own,” Teyla replied. She helped Rodney out of his soiled pants. 

John shook his head. He didn’t want to be that involved. It was enough to watch, to keep that small amount of distance between them.

Ronon nodded. “Let’s fuck,” he said. 

He took Teyla first, fingering her before she straddled him and impaled herself on his cock. She looked beautiful like that, head thrown back and breasts heaving, soft cries of pleasure falling from her lips. 

Rodney recovered enough to crawl over to them, hand moving in conjunction with Ronon’s thrusts as he worked Teyla’s clit. 

John cupped himself through his pants, moaning just a little at the contact as Teyla came a second time, her body so incredibly responsive. 

“Now you,” Ronon said to Rodney.

Rodney produced his jar of homemade lube and handed it to Ronon, who liberally coated his fingers before he started prepping Rodney. Rodney’s grimaces of discomfort soon morphed into open wantonness as he rode Ronon’s fingers and begged for more. 

“I need your cock. I need your cock,” he kept moaning. 

John unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his hips as far as he could while still sitting. He’d forgone underwear in anticipation of the trip and his cock sprang free, the air cool against the heat of it.

“You’ll get it when I’m ready to give it to you,” Ronon said, desire giving his growling response an even huskier tone. 

The roughness was all for show, because he always made sure Rodney was carefully stretched and lubed before pushing inside him; he knew how big his cock was, and the damage he could do with it if he wasn’t careful.

When Ronon was ready he deftly rearranged their positions so that Rodney was on his hands and knees facing John while Ronon slowly pressed into him from behind; John could see every expression on Rodney’s face.

Rodney gasped and grunted as Ronon entered him, mouth gaping open as his body adjusted to Ronon’s girth. John slowly stroked himself as he watched Ronon bottom out and Rodney pant. Teyla was watching as well, one hand idly stroking her breast while the other drifted between her legs.

“Move,” Rodney gasped. “Fuck.”

Ronon moved in long, smooth strokes, and the noises Rodney was making went right to John’s cock. He stroked himself in time with Ronon’s rocking motion. Every time Ronon hit Rodney’s prostate Rodney would curse and arch his back, eyes locked on John.

John could see Rodney’s cock hardening with each deep stroke. Teyla could see it too. She crawled in front of Rodney and Ronon lifted him back with a big hand splayed across Rodney’s chest.

“Together,” Teyla said breathily.

Rodney was dazed enough that it took him a moment to catch on, but once he did he was fully on board. With Ronon still buried deep inside him, Rodney lined himself up with Teyla’s pussy and on the next stroke he was pushed inside her.

“Fuck,” Rodney groaned. “So fucking good.”

Ronon picked up the pace, hips snapping as he rocked into Rodney and pushed him into Teyla. The three of them quickly settled into a rhythm and it was just about the hottest thing John had ever seen.

He jerked his hips, hand tightening on his cock. The hammock swung, John ran his thumb over the head of his cock, and that was all she wrote. His balls drew up and the ball of electricity that had been growing at the base of his spine exploded, sending jolts of lightning through his whole body as he came and came and came.

John was barely aware that the others were also reaching completion, until Ronon threw his head back and roared like some kind of wild animal.

After everyone cleaned up, the four of them lay together naked and sated. There were chaste touches and gentle kisses, John snugly sandwiched between Teyla and Rodney. John liked that part the best, everyone loose and happy and sleepy.

“I need new buttons,” Rodney murmured, one leg thrown over Ronon’s.

“We have more,” Ronon replied. He yawned widely. “Snacks later?”

“And some meditation,” Teyla said. She ran her hand in lazy circles over John’s chest.

“Naked meditation?” Rodney asked hopefully.

“I’m not wearing clothes till we go back,” Ronon said.

John listened to them, a lump growing in his throat. He’d promised himself, when he decided to take a chance on the SGC and Atlantis, that he would stop pretending to be something he wasn’t. Amazingly, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla accepted him for who he was and what he was able to give them. He was the most himself that he’d ever been.

“I love you guys,” he said.

“We love you, too.” Teyla kissed one of John’s cheeks and Rodney kissed the other. Ronon reached over Rodney and wrapped his hand around John’s wrist, squeezing lightly.

“Love in four dimensions,” Rodney said, curling up against John and pulling Ronon with him so they were spooned together.

“What’s that?” Ronon asked. He had his chin hooked over Rodney’s shoulder.

“The four of us. Teyla’s the heart, you’re the body, and I’m the brain.”

“What about me?” John asked. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” Rodney said. “You’re the soul. Always were.”

John turned his face into Teyla’s hair to hide his pleased smile.

The four of them fell asleep cuddled up together, warm and comfortable under the shade of the trees. It was as perfect a life as Pegasus could offer.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** So, I’ve been playing around a bit with this OT4 in short prompt fills. But then with the Summer Porn challenge I decided to expand on that a bit, and boy did it turn porny! LOL! I have almost zero experience writing threesomes, so hopefully the sexytime dynamics work well.
> 
> The long word that John can’t remember is autochorissexual, which means he feels no sexual attraction himself (being asexual) but gets turned on watching other people have sex without any desire to participate in the proceedings. Aces can love orgasms too! 
> 
> Super special thanks to nagi_schwarz and SherlockianSyndromes for speedy beta work and moral support!


End file.
